


Smugglin' into your heart

by charlottefrey



Series: Stormpilot on the horizon [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 ships them, Finn Is Adorable, Leia is a kick-ass, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Poe and Finn are pining, Poe is cute, Slavery, Smugglers and bounty hunters help the Resistance, Space Valkyries, Starts off after Finn has recovered, and BB-8 just wants them to be together, hahaha tagging, no one can stop me now, oh and Coruscant is forgotten in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn has recovered from his injuries, General Leia summons her council. Luke and Rey are searching for the Old Yedi Temple, but there are no records of it's Location - the Empire banished all memories of this place. But a bounty hunter has Information and together with two smugglers, who know Ennya, the bounty hunter, from years back, Poe and Finn are on their way to help Rey and Luke so Rey can become a real Jedi Knight.<br/>But that means returning to Jakku and meeting old rivals of both Ennya and Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kid's Sabre

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> This is something that's hung in my mind for a while. Due to no Internet as well as the problems with my computer, i couldnt post it, but here we are now! I hope you enjoy it!

   “General Leia called.” Poe said to Finn lying on the bed. The former storm trooper looked up at the man standing in the doorway to their shared room. His hair was still wet from his shower and Finn found it hard to focus on what Poe had just said..

   “Why did she call us?” The pilot shrugged and dug his jacket out of his locker, pulling it on.

   “I don’t know but it sounded important enough. Now come on.” He held out his hand to help Finn up and the other man took it. He felt Poe’s fingers dry against his and the shift of his muscles under the shirt. The other smiled at him brightly, not noticing anything apparently. “Get your jacket.”

 

[|]

 

When Poe and Finn entered the room, it was already buzzing with people. There were some new faces and to Finn’s utter surprise there stood an IG-86 assassins droid behind a woman with short cut black hair. General Leia stood only a few feet away and watched the last few of her men enter the room.

   “We are assembled finally.” She said calmly and began walking around the large holo display in the middle of the room. “I have gotten a transmission from Rey and my brother. I received it a few days ago and since then I have tried to make sense of it. Luke and Rey are looking for the first Jedi Temple, in order to learn more about the old ways of Jedi training.” Murmurs arose.

“We have no idea of the current location of it, nothing in our records or in the ones we got from the New Republic.”

   “But wouldn’t it be somewhere central?” Someone piped up. “I mean close to the Old Republic’s senate, that would be logical.” The general nodded slowly in agreement and turned around, walking the otherway.

   “Yes. But as it stands there are very few people alive in the Galaxy, who have the knowledge where the Old Republic’s Senat was. The Empire has made sure that the knowledge and existence of this planet or the system it was locate became forgotten. My adoptive father would have known but he was killed during the First Death Stars’s blast a long time ago.”

   “I may be able to help you with that.” The blonde woman said and turned to the droid. “Charly give it to me.” The droid’s chest plates opened revealing a small chamber. Finn, who stood near General Leia and Poe, leaned forward a little. Taking out something small and cylindrical, the woman turned to the general.

“This is something I have acquired some years ago.” When she turned it, the metal caught light and Finn exhaled sharply, drawing the attention of Por. “It is by my knowledge a light sabre. But a small one, like the one of a child.”

   “How did you come by this?” Finn asked sharply and he felt Poe take hold of his wrist to calm him. Her eyes darted over to him and she gave a tight smile.

   “I won it in a more or less shady card game against a smuggler.” Was the calm reply.

   “A smuggler, he could have had it from any place.” General Leia said calmly. “I trust that you know his name Ennya.” The woman nodded, her eyes darting through the room, her mind clearly in fast motion.

   “But it will be hard finding him. I am a known bounty hunter and he may think I am on my way to kill him on order. He would not greet me with open arms even if I came to find him.” Slowly nodding, the general stepped forward. “Also I am not entirely welcomed on his home planet.”

   “I know some young smugglers who might be able to help us on this. Han’s acquaintances finally pay themselves off.” There was a tight smile on General Leia’s face.

   “Very well.” Ennya’s eyes darted over to Finn, the two regarded each other for a few seconds before she spoke further. “I feel like you won’t send me off alone with Charly.” General Leia smirked.

   “You are a too high risk for us. Though we will and are changing basis, I do not entirely trust a bounty hunter.” The woman grinned back and shrugged innocently. “Finn and Poe will go with you. But first we need to contact the smugglers I was talking about. You are dismissed.” She addressed the council. With a small hand movement, she urged the two men close. Everyone safe Poe, Finn and the two bounty hunters stayed behind.

   “This is Finn and Poe Dameron.” Finn blushed a little at that, it sounded as if the two were married or related. “Poe is my best pilot and Finn is his gunner. This is Ennya, a bounty hunter, and her droid Charly.” Feeling Poe tense at being so close to the IG-86, Finn shot him a reassuring look. But the pilot’s eyes didn’t leave the droid

   “No worries, Charly is loyal to me and would never get the idea of hurting anyone I work with.” Ennya said with a smile on her Asian features. “I have heard of both of you. Pretty big story.” Finn noted that she still held the light sabre in her hands, the fingers caressing the smooth metal as if she had done this many times before.

   “Well, I think it would be best if you get acquainted.” Ennya nodded at Poe’s words and lifted the light sabre.

   “What am I to do with this?” She asked the general.

   “Keep it. It may help on your search. But I expect you to bring it back here.” Ennya nodded and handed it back to Charly. Finn watched the droid put the sabre back into the hidden compartment and asked himself how many the droid actually had hidden under her hull and what was in them.

 

[|]

 

   “How does one become a bounty hunter?” Poe asked the woman as they went to hangar to have a look at her ship. Ennya laughed and shrugged.

   “It’s come to it. I was always more the person to kick ass than take care of them, you know? I was working under a mafia boss until he found me more useful as a bounty hunter than anything else. Then I met Charly, or rather dug her up from a crashed Star Destroyer and after I repaired and fixed her, we became partners in crime.”

   “So…” Finn glanced at the droid. “She’s working with you? Aren’t you afraid of her?” Ennya stopped dead in her tracks and turned around the Finn. She looked serious but not angry.

   “I know that she’s an IG-assassins droid, but I’ve programmed her myself and I trust her. There’s little she could take from other than my life or ship. And I saved her ass as well as she mine, so we’re pretty much even.” She gave him a tight smile.

   “No, I owe you two.” The droid said in a surprisingly human voice. Poe and Finn looked at her, both had expected her to speak binary. Ennya shrugged at their bafflement.

   “I fixed her up with 3-PO as well as old R3 stuff I found on Tatooine.” She waved them onwards. “My ship ain’t gonna inspect itself.” When Poe walked into the small hangar, his mouth dropped.

   “You are kidding me.” Ennya grinned. “A X4 Gunship. It was used by the Rebellion during the war against the Empire!” The pilot walked closer to the battered, but clearly well maintained ship.

   “Jup he’s a real old man.” The Asian followed the man, motioning Finn to follow. The droid turned her head towards the former storm trooper.

   “Won’t you follow my friend? She won’t hurt you.” Finn swallowed.

   “Yeah.” With a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach he followed and eventually walked into the old Rebellion ship. He heard Poe and Ennya in the cockpit talking about some pilot things while he explored the rest. He came across several weapon storages, left open as if to show off a little.

   “Ennya is very fond of your boyfriend.” At Charly’s exclamation, Finn flinched and turned. The droid stood stiffly by one of the small tables.

   “What the hell, where do you get that from? Poe’s not…not my boyfriend.” The last part was spoken with a slightly bitter tone. Charly put down her gun and sat down mechanically on a bench.

   “It is obvious that the two of you share affection.” The IG-86 looked at Finn and due to the red sensor colour he felt oddly uncomfortable.

   “No, you’re getting it all wrong Charly.” He was interrupted by Poe hurrying down one corridor and bumping into Finn’s arms. The pilot took his friends upper arms and laughed.

   “This ship is amazing! I have never expected to be in such a Rebel’s dream. Did you know that…” With that Poe dragged Finn off to the cockpit. Ennya and Charly watched them go.

   “Pretty gay huh?” Ennya asked her droid.

   “Affirmative.” Charly replied calmly.

[X4 gunship](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/X4_Gunship)

[IG-86](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/IG-86_sentinel_droid/Legends)


	2. Everyone happy and excited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two new smugglers arrive, the Resistance suddenly sees two rivaling duos being send off with their (un)officially gay couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say this once:   
> This fic is partly already written. I have about 9 chapters in total and there are 12 planned (there will be more if i can trust me and the way i usually plan pics (which i usually simply don't (which means they end up being a lot longer than intended (not like one chapter too much, more like 10 too much)))).  
> Have fun!

Poe and Finn didn’t have more time to bond with Ennya because she was occupied with discussions with General Leia and the other leaders of the Resistance. Jessica Pava, one of the pilots, sat down beside the two men and grinned.

   “I heard about your special little mission, it sounds rad.”

   “It will be terribly dangerous.” Poe said. “The First Order may be onto us.” He glanced over to Finn who had flinched just then, but not because of the mention of the First Order.

   “You okay?” Jessica asked and put one hand on his shoulder. A sudden wave of jealousy washed through Poe when he saw that.

   “It’s my back…” Finn said slowly and looked over to Poe.

   “Do you want me to get you to med bay?” But Finn shook his head. Then General Leia and Ennya entered the cantina. Charly followed the bounty hunter close behind and suddenly the conversations died down. Everyone had heard of the rouge IG-86, IG-88.

   “Apparently you have become popular without even being known.” The general said without batting an eyelash. “This is Ennya, and her droid Charly. They are bounty hunters and will help us with an important mission. Now get back to eat.” Though everyone turned back to their plates, the conversations where dimmed and eyes were following the woman and the droid. Poe noted that Charly didn’t have her gun with her. But he trusted the bounty hunter to have some hidden under her hull.

   “May we sit here?” Ennya asked and Poe looked at her with a smile.

   “Sure Ennya. This is Jessica Pava, one of my pilots.” The two women nodded at each other and Ennya sat down beside Finn, Charly on the other side of the table next to Poe.

   “Have you heard the news? The smugglers will be here tomorrow. We’ll leave in a few days.” Ennya said as she began to eat.

   “With which ship?” Finn asked and looked at the Asian. She frowned.

   “I am not sure. I hardly doubt that you will give us a ship, but I am not sure if I can fit four more people into the X4. He’s a good ship, I am not sure if there’s enough space in him so we don’t kill one another after a while.” Ennya looked down on her plate when Charly spoke:

   “The likely hood is high, considering your lax temper.” Everyone on the table turned first to Charly then to Ennya. The woman frowned.

   “Let’s just say I hate when someone or something annoys me. I am a bounty hunter for a reason.” She shot Charly a glare who looked as innocent as an IG could look and the woman sighed and returned to her food.

 

[|]

 

When Poe and Finn were called into the meeting room the next day they knew that the smugglers had come. There was a new ship, that had suddenly appeared during the night, an old battered thing that everyone had eyed with a funny expression.

   “I wonder who they are.” Finn said to his friend as they walked through the long, empty corridors. The bigger part of the Resistance had gone to the new base, somewhere neither Finn nor Poe knew where. Jessica had actually left just this morning with most of the rest of the X-Wing fleet.

   “Me too. Smugglers usually are pretty weird folks.” When they entered they noticed the tense atmosphere in the room. Ennya leaned over the large holo pad and glared over at two men. One had long blonde hair and the other’s were cropped short, just like his beard.

   “Ah. My best pilot and his gunner. Poe Dameron and Finn.” General Leia said. “These two here are Lucas and Cloer, the two smugglers I told you about.” The two smugglers nodded at them. “Apparently a problem has arisen.”

   “And that would be?” Finn asked as he stepped next to the general.

   “I know Lucas from my past.” Ennya said and frowned at the man. “We used to work under Juman on Jakku.” Poe glanced over to her.

   “The man that tried to built an empire like the Huts?” Lucas nodded. He was visibly annoyed by the woman in the room.

   “That is of no concern right now. We need to work together.” General Leia looked into the face of the people around her. “The Resistance needs your help.”

 

[|]

 

After the important matters were settled, the general left. Ennya looked at Lucas and sighed.

   “Well.” She said calmly. “What are we to do of this?”

   “We will work together and after that we’ll be off again, minding out own business.” The man replied.

   “May I ask what exactly happened between you two?” When no one answered, Charly piped in.

   “Ennya and Lucas were both working under Juman. Then Ennya received the order to kill someone that tried to smuggle himself and his family off Jakku on Lucas’s ship. She finished her kill and ever since they haven’t seen each other lest alone spoken.” Finn watched Lucas face closely while the droid spoke and saw the immense distaste on his features.

   “That sounds damn complicated.” Poe said and frowned.

   “It pretty much is. And now please excuse us, we gotta start readying the ship.” Ennya said and walked off.

   “Oh man.” Cloer patted Lucas on the back. “I told you this would be complicated.”

   “Not like that!” The other man hissed back. Finn and Poe exchanged a long look but eventually left too.

   “I think there’s more to the mess we’re in regarding Lucas and Ennya than we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Droids Ship It Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated update. I was busy with my life. My bf broke up with me and everything kinda went down the drain. It was pretty hard for me.

The next day was weird. First they were told that Ennya was prepping her gunship and the two smugglers were occupied by some Resistance official. Then General Leia told them that they thought the First Order was onto their plan and that they should watch out for potential attackers.

And at last they saw Ennya in her bounty hunter attire.

The woman had obviously made an effort during her stay here, not to wear anything remotely looking like her usual get-up. But now she was back in her light armour and extensive weaponry.

The first thing Poe actually saw was the long, silvery-black coat. It was an unusual fabric and looked heavy, yet floated behind her when she walked towards him and Finn. There were shoulder protection sewed onto it. Underneath she wore a tightly wrapped waistcoat with metal clasps and a supportive metal skeleton made of blackened steel. The greenish fabric bore many rips and tears, all well-sewn and tended to. Two handguns hung from her hips on a black pair of pants with a small silver chain attached to each like decoration.

Black leather boots and gloves finished off the outfit. Charly was behind her, a long and sleek looking sniper gun on her back and a heavy blaster in the droid’s hands.

   “Are we ready to depart?” She asked them and smiled.

   “Pretty much I guess. The Resistance workers have brought our bags to you?”

   “Sure. But you are sharing a bed and a room, I’m sorry. But it’s my room and the boys didn’t want to have it, so you got it.” Poe frowned.

   “Where are you going to sleep?” He asked her. Ennya shrugged, causing her coat to shift and send a ripple of silver glint down her body.

   “I’ll find a spot. And if it’s the pilot’s seat.” The carefreeness of the statement weirded Finn out.

   “You are fine with that?”

   “Let’s just say I slept in worse places.” Was the only reply he got after a few seconds of silence. “Let’s go, the boys are already waiting.” She turned on her heel and walked towards her gunship.

 

[|]

 

The tense atmosphere was weighting Finn down. The fact that Lucas didn’t get along with Ennya was bothering him more than he wanted to admit to himself. Eventually the first time he and Poe were alone while they flew back to Jakku, the pilot noticed immediately.

   “What’s up buddy. You seem pretty down.” When his friend sat down next to him, Finn felt at ease, or at least more so than the entire day.

   “I am just not sure if sending us off with two people as dangerous as Lucas and Ennya while they obviously dislike each other, was a good idea. I’m just worried this all will blow up into our faces.” Finn sighed heavily and felt Poe shift beside him. Suddenly an arm was put around him and the pilot pulled his gunner against him.

   “Hey, it’s going to be pretty alright I think. Both of them are capable of putting personal matters aside and focus on work. And Charly will always be there to stop it from escalating.” Finn, whose brain needed a reboot after the half-armed hug-thing, tried his best focus not so much on Poe’s body warmth than on the things his friend had said.

   “Do you think so, Charly seems more likely to kill Lucas when everything goes to shit.” Poe suddenly laughed. “Hey, what’s up?” Finn turned his head at him and was suddenly terribly aware of how close they were. The pilot’s eyes twinkled in delight and he grinned at Finn.

   “You spend too much time with my pilots, you learned how to swear like them.” Finn smiled and tried to remember how it felt to breathe when Poe looked at him like that.

   “Is that a bad thing?” He asked, his brain a wreckage of feelings. Poe laughed even harder, his face twisting up in delight.

   “And you have their sass.” Smiling at his laughing friend, Finn bit his lower lip not to say something stupid. “Aaahh.” Poe let go of Finn’s shoulder and fell back on the bed, visibly exhausted.

   “Tired?” He asked the pilot.

   “Yeah, Charly showed me how to fly the X4 and I asked a hundred questions, I think I pissed her off slightly.” Poe said, his eyes closed and a hand over his eyes. “I miss BB-8.” He suddenly said and Finn’s heart sagged.

   “I do too.” He said and laid down beside Poe. “Especially when the mission is so important. He’s a cute little guy and it would be nice to have him here.” Poe only hummed in reply and snuggled a bit against Finn. Even though the days wasn’t even half-way over and they had been sitting all they, both fell into a gentle sleep.

 

[|]

 

Poe woke a few hours later when he heard something fall to the ground. But the second he opened his eyes, he forgot about it. Because he saw Finn’s gentle sleeping face so close to his. The warm breath of his gunner tickled his chest and neck and there was a hand on his chest. His arm, still around Finn was pretty dead, but he didn’t want to move.

Because Finn’s head was resting on his shoulder and the other man’s legs were tangled with his. The warm, cosy weight of one of Finn’s legs on his own was making Poe smile. Whether this was just a happening or there would be times to repeat this, he would cherish every second of it. Then some loud binary startled him

 _You two sleepy heads!_ BB-8 chattered. Poe gave a full body jerk when the droid suddenly shot out his wires and hung in the air in front of him. Finn gave a startled gasp and woke up. He would be lying if he’d say he was terribly disappointed when his gunner rolled away from him while he fully woke.

   “Whoa there little buddy.” Poe said and grinned at the droid.

_Why were you sleeping with Finn in the same bed._

   “Why are you here? I thought you were told to stay behind.”

 _I can’t let you two be alone. You would get yourself killed._ Poe rolled his eyes at the droid. Then the droid turned to Finn. _I took pictures of you when you slept._ The pilot nearly choked on his own spit, but covered it up with a coughing fit.

   “What did he say?” Finn asked Poe.

   “He says it’s good to see you.” The former storm trooper grinned and lifted his thumb.

   “Great to hear that!” He said and grinned. “It’s good to see you too.” And then suddenly BB-8 surprised Poe with flicking out his lighter. The pilot burst out laughing at the cuteness of the scene. Both Finn and the droid turned towards him and looked confused.

   “Are you okay?” Finn leaned over him and blinked a few times, while Poe couldn’t get a grip.

_Please don’t die Poe I need you._

   “Nah, nah I am not okay. You two are so cute.” The door suddenly opened and Charly stood there. BB-8 gave sudden distress signals, though he had already met the other droid. The IG-86 replied in binary, calming BB.

   “I heard weird sounds, are you alright?” Poe sighed and sat up, BB-8 dropping to the floor.

   “I was merely shocked to see BB-8 and then I laughed about my two adorable idiots.” Finn pouted and shoved Poe a little.

   “Shut up.” He said and the pilot turned and stared at his gunner.

   “Just like I said, you spend too much time with my pilots.”

 _You two spend too much time pining._ BB-8 said, sounding disapproving and yet annoyed.

 _Agreed_. Charly replied and turned to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
